


One Simple Change

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how one little thing can change everything. Apollo and Klavier adopt a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Change

Apollo was grinning as they walked into Klavier's house with their baby daughter in his arms. Apollo had been very precise about what they were looking for in a birthmother. Klavier knew he'd been talking to his own mother about this since the final decision had been reached a year ago after a million arguments. If he could adopt, he'd move in with him. 

But this was not what he'd expected, to be honest. It was shocking to see how one small little thing could turn everything upside down. 

Klavier had known for the past couple years that Apollo was absolutely miserable most of the time, still being plagued by old nightmares and occasionally saying things that he didn't mean, and trying his hardest to maintain his composure so he could work. "I need to work, Klavier. Otherwise, I feel like I'm completely useless," had been a constant mantra. 

His treasure was content with something and that... was really special. 

He smiled, ruffling Apollo's hair with one hand and smiling down at the two of them. 

Apollo had asked for the day off from Wright Anything Agency just for this and he'd done the same for the prosecutor's office. The irony was that Apollo got a few days from Mr. Wright and Trucy, but he'd only gotten the one. 

So the next morning as he got ready for work, he was very surprised to hear the clear sound coming from the nursery, "You brought along a change in the weather, things are just gonna keep gettin' better, I'm gonna love you forever, I'm gonna love you." 

A chuckle over the bathroom sink as he adjusted his necklace in the mirror before going to stand in the doorway of the nursery and smile at his two treasures, "Country. I didn't know you liked that too, Liebling." 

The look on Apollo's face was priceless and Klavier laughed wishing he had a camera. But the defense attorney cracks a smile walking over with their baby girl and Klavier finds himself looking at the little girl reaching out toward him, cooing as she tucks one of her little hands into one of the chain links on his necklace. He chuckled, gently easing her hand out, "I'll buy a you pretty necklace when you're a little bigger." 

He kissed her on the forehead and Apollo on the lips. "I'll be back later tonight, Liebling, promise."

"I know. We'll be fine. Family's coming to visit." 

Klavier stiffened slightly, and Apollo realized what he'd just said. "Sorry, Klavier I--"

"Liebling, it's fine." The rockstar said, cutting him off and leaving the room.

"Me and my big mouth." Apollo muttered when he was sure he was out of earshot, looking down at his little girl, "Make sure you learn to think about what comes out of your mouth before you say it, unlike your daddies, okay, Lily? Come on, let's get breakfast while your other Daddy's at work. Auntie Trucy and Papa Wright are coming to visit today."

**Author's Note:**

> Apollo's singing [Collin Raye's "I'm Gonna Love You"](http://youtu.be/MT3AAztOpxo)


End file.
